catch you, catch me
by Shuji
Summary: AU ≈ So, How do you get your exboyfriend who you still have feelings for and your twin sister who is currently going out with a pervert together while still salvaging enough time to deal with your own feelings? THAT, was what Riku wanted to know...
1. Prologue

catch you, catch me

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Disclamer: I don't own D.N.Angel, or any of it's characters…they belong to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei and…all those other people it might belong to? XD but not to me. :0;;

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Summery: So, How do you get your ex-boyfriend (who you still have feelings for) and your twin sister (who is currently going out with a pervert) together while still salvaging enough time to be able to deal with your lingering feelings of unrequited love that keep chasing you around and trying to eat you?

That, is what Harada Riku wanted to know. However, what she was learning was that unlike in the shoujo manga her sister liked to squeal over, there wasn't always a hot guy waiting somewhere below the window willing to rebound you as you fell…

A/N: Hey! Nya, I don't really know what to say here…but I hope you enjoy the fic? I've been wanting to write a D.N.Angel fanfic for awhile so I'm glad I was finally able to start one!

please review and tell me what you think!

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

"I'm so sorry Riku…I thought that I could forget about Risa, but I couldn't. I still love her…I'm so sorry," said Daisuke as he stood before her apologizing over and over again.

_Even after she broke up with him in such a horrible way, he still loves her._

_Even though I've been here for him…he still…_

"…and that's why I think we should break up."

There were so many questions she wanted to ask. So many things she wanted to say but nothing came out. Nothing…nothing. In the end, was that all this had been?

_Was the whole thing a lie…?_

Instead, she found herself smiling at him.

"It's alright, I knew it was impossible to begin with."

That's right. She had known from the beginning. She had known from the beginning how much Daisuke loved Risa. Even though Risa always brushed off his feelings as mere idolization or like, to her it was obvious…Niwa Daisuke loved Harada Risa. Words like "I love you" from Daisuke would always, always be for Risa.

But even though she knew that, she'd still told him how she felt. Even though she knew how close to impossible it was, she'd still tried because…even if it was an incredibly small chance…all she wanted more than anything in this world, was for Daisuke to be happy.

She wanted to make Daisuke, who always seemed so sad in his disheartening pursuits of Risa, happy.

_But I could never be enough…_

"You know, Risa's relationship is pretty rocky with that Dark guy right now…if you comforted her, you'd probably have a pretty good chance!"

_because…_

Daisuke perked up a little as his eyes lit up hopefully.

_he loves Risa almost as much as I love him._

"Do you really think so?"

He blinked and looked down at the floor, ashamed of himself as soon as he realized what he'd just done.

_He probably never…_

"Er…I mean, that is…"

_…liked me as anything more than a friend. Even when he asked me out that time, those words…"Riku, I like you too."_

_They were never meant for me._

Now he was feeling guilty for acting so hopeful right after dumping her. Riku chuckled to herself at the same time her heart broke even more. This was so like him…and was one of the reasons that she knew she couldn't cry right now.

"Daisuke. You don't have to hold back because of me! I'll be here cheering for you so…go for it."

When had she become so brave…? That she could smile like this and tell him to "Go for it!" like she was really happy for him?

"But Riku…"

She begged the tears to hold on a little longer, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Daisuke, don't worry about me. Just worry about getting Risa away from Dark before that pervert hurts her or does something bad to her!"

Never before had speaking two sentences hurt her so much. Never before had she had to hold back like this in front of Daisuke. But…

_If I cried right now, all that would do is hurt him. I need to be strong. For Daisuke, I need to be strong._

She clenched her fists and bit the inside of her lip.

_Strength, strength, strength-_

She started as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll do my best but…Riku, how can I not worry about you?"

As she looked up into his sincere ruby eyes, she could feel all the walls she was struggling to maintain start breaking down one by one.

And then, just like that, she was saved by the second to last person she wanted to see right now, and the one person who for her was absolutely impossible to avoid.

"Ah! Daisuke-kun! Riku!"

Risa…

Almost reluctantly, Riku gently removed Daisuke's hand from her shoulder and smiled at him one last time. Partially because she only had enough strength for one last smile, and partially because she didn't plan to stick around any longer now that she had a chance to escape.

"Good luck," she whispered to him as she passed, not pausing, not daring to look him in the eyes lest she falter again.

Now she looked up at Risa and forced a grin as she dashed by her surprised twin.

"Risa! I was just heading out…but you'll stay and help Daisuke with the cleaning duties, won't you?"

She sprinted off before either of them could protest, and if she knew her sister, she would.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Risa's POV

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Risa blinked, startled by her twin's request she turned quickly, looking at Daisuke's concerned face, and then at Riku in confusion. Usually her twin sister would jump at the chance to be alone with Daisuke.

_Riku…?_

She was about to protest when she noticed that Riku had around disappeared around the corridor and was nowhere to be seen.

"Ara…That was strange…ne, Daisuke-kun, did you two have a fight or something?" She asked, noting the distressed look on Daisuke's face and becoming more than a little worried.

"Daisuke-kun?" She prodded again as no response was given, startling him out of whatever thoughts had been occupying his mind.

"Huh? Um…it's probably my fault because…" here, he stopped and hesitated, looking down at the floor in an ashamed sort of manner but then, as if deciding on something very important, he straightened a bit, and looked her straight in the eyes in a both grave, and determined way.

"Because I-"

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Daisuke's POV

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

He was interrupted as something which sounded very much like the singing of birds, chimed from Risa's bag.

"Ah, sorry Daisuke-kun, that's my phone…someone must have text messaged me…"

She pulled a small cell phone out of her bag and flipped it open, and Daisuke observed that as she read the message, a smile spread across her face, as if all worries had been put away for a pocket-sized moment, and his heart ached.

_If only…_

"Dark…" she whispered, a look of absolute bliss upon her face.

At the mention of the Dark haired boy who seemed to be able to steal the heart of any girl that glanced at him, Daisuke's face fell.

_If only that smile could be for me…_

Closing her cell again, she looked back up at Daisuke, "Daisuke-kun, I have to go now but…" the dreamy look was fully gone now, leaving only concern.

"I don't know what happened but…please be careful with Riku. She's…she acts strong but…well, anyway, if you have to do it, please don't be too hard on her."

She turned to leave then, but paused once more, a pained expression on her face.

"Riku…she's…serious about you, you know."

With that added, Risa walked off leaving Daisuke shocked and bewildered at how she had guessed that he was going to break up with Riku. Although she was a little off seeing that it had already happened, still…

He sighed tiredly as he moved to start cleaning the classroom that still hadn't been cleaned.

"But Risa…I'm serious about you so…I won't give up."

_I'll get you back someday…somehow…_

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Riku's POV

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Riku panted, kneeling down with her arms on her legs to support herself, and keep herself from falling over. She hadn't stopped running until she'd gotten home…maybe not the smartest thing to do. She felt like she might throw up now but…

She collapsed on the floor and lifted a hand to wipe some sweat from her forehead and keep it from getting into her eyes.

The running had kept her mind off of things but…

_"I thought that I could forget about Risa, but I couldn't."_

_"I still love her…I'm so sorry."_

She felt the hand she had lifted begin to tremble, and then, she could feel her whole body trembling as if she were cold, though it was a surprisingly nice day.

A beautiful day, actually.

But go figure that the weather would be perfect on a day like this…

_It never rains when you want it to…_

"Riku, do you know when your sister's getting home?" her mother walked in, a frown upon her face, but when she looked at Riku, the frown turned from one of annoyance, to concern and worry.

"Riku, honey, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Riku's mother was shocked as Riku burst out into a forced laugh.

_And only when you're dying…_

"Nope! Some sweat…just got into my eyes…that's all…I'm not really…crying."

_…does the sun shine._

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

A/N: nya, how did you like it? Hate it? Please review! It would really make my day. sorry if it was a bit rushed though…

Oh! And I couldn't really remember what the characters call each other…so if I got that wrong, then feel free to correct me. It would be really helpful.

Future chapters will be more from Riku's Point of View, but it will switch when needed. In this chapter, I was trying to give readers a better idea of the situation.

Please look forward to the next chapter? Oh yeah, and if the format looks kinda odd when you read this, it's probably because I'm still getting used to using the editor thingy? So please bear with me. I'll try to fix any problems asap... x.x;;

But anyways, thanks for reading!

_-Shuji_


	2. the beginning of an end

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, or any of it's characters…they belong to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei and…all those other people it might belong to? XD but not to me. ;-;

**_≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈_**

**Summery:** So, How do you get your ex-boyfriend (who you still have feelings for) and your twin sister (who is currently going out with a pervert) together while still salvaging enough time to be able to deal with your lingering feelings of unrequited love that keep chasing you around and trying to eat you? That, is what Harada Riku wanted to know…

**Pairings:** One-Sided DaiRiku, Riku/Satoshi friendship, DaiRisa, One-Sided DarkRisa.

**A/N:** First off, thanks to Angel Dream Aino, Anna Regina, roxworld and sunsurre for reviewing! n.n

Sorry about changing POVs so many times last chapter…that was just for the prologue. XD As Angel Dream Aino pointed out, three in one chapter _is _distracting.

So sorry! x.x; The rest of the story will for the most part, be from Riku's POV…_for the most part,_ that is. Though in the future, if I use more than one POV in a chapter, I'll try to make the transition smoother, so please bear with me. n.n

**_≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈_**

**Chapter 1:** the beginning

One, two three.

If only anything could be simple enough to evaporate that easily, ne… However, needless to say whether or not you'd just had your heart broken, you still had to do your homework. You still had to go to school and face the very people you didn't want to see…

You had to keep living, and live as though nothing had happened. If not, your grades would landslide, and your parents would force you to attend some kind of therapy or counseling, right?

_Or something like that, anyway, _she thought to herself feeling worn out.

After her mom had found her crying the night before, it had taken her hours and hours to convince her that the sky wasn't falling, and everything was really ok. In the end though, the only way she could finally put her mother's mind to ease was to lie and say that it was _that_ time of month, and she was PMSing.

Sweatdropping slightly, she yawned. If there could be anything she hated most about crying besides…just crying in general, it might just be how tired your eyes felt afterwards, as well as the feeling of being on the fringe of a headache and of falling asleep at the same time.

Pushing her cart into a gap between two tables where it wouldn't get in anyone's way, she closed her eyes for a couple of seconds and wished she had something cold to put over them. Sure she'd made sure to wash her face with cold water, as well as ice it last night so that it wouldn't swell up but…still.

Feeling the coolness of the metal cart underneath her fingers, she suppressed the urge to lean over and press her eyes against it, lest people start to stare, or she get some kind of eye-infection.

_I wish I could take a nap,_ she thought wistfully.

But she was currently at her part-time job shelving books at the Library, so a nap was not an option. Sure It was neither the most exciting job, nor the highest paying job...not to mention that it was keeping her from a taking a nap. But it kept her from becoming completely broke, while it's flexibility allowed her the freedom to work it around her schedule instead of vice versa, and that was good enough for her.

Sighing, she took a moment to brush a strand of caramel hair away from her eyes and unconsciously, her gaze drifted over to where Daisuke sat.

Where Daisuke sat under the pretence of studying while he gazed longingly over at an oblivious Risa.

There was a painful kind of lurch in her chest, and she bit her lip, mentally kicking herself.

She didn't have time for these feelings…they just got in the way. Come to think of it, what right did her stupid feelings have to do this to her, anyway?

Scowling slightly, she forced herself to focus on taking the books from her cart and shelving them like she was supposed to be doing. She wasn't paid to do nothing, even if nothing was only 5 dollars and 45 cents an hour.

But it also didn't take much thought, and after awhile, while still working mechanically she found her gaze drifting once more, off to the corner Daisuke was occupying, his text-book laying neglected in front of him while he gazed at Risa like he was entranced.

Risa, in the meantime was sitting around a table with her friends, giggling. From where she was, Riku could hear little bits and pieces of their conversation every now and then. Not because she was trying to eavesdrop, but because her section was right next to the line of tables and chairs they were sitting at, and Risa and her friends weren't talking all too quietly.

"And you know what? Then Dark told me that…"

Riku's scowl, which she hadn't been aware was still on, deepened.

_That pervert…of course they'd be talking about that pervert. In fact, this is probably somehow his fault,_ she reasoned to herself illogically.

And even if it wasn't his fault, he didn't deserve her sister.

Perhaps Risa didn't see it because she was so star-struck with that pervert, but Riku could clearly see and judge and it was obvious that he didn't even care for Risa one-fourth the amount Daisuke loved her.

She sighed, exasperated.

_Mou! They're both hopeless…_

"Not to mention, confusing…" she mumbled to herself.

"_Though you're plenty hopeless yourself…" _taunted the little voice in the back of her mind that didn't like to be agreeable.

"Oh be quiet," she grumbled quietly, suddenly feeling irritable. Was she arguing with herself?

"I can't even have a decent conversation with myself anymore," she sighed, and then stopped to wonder at herself.

_Maybe I'm snapping, _she thought as she sweatdropped.

But then someone smart and sane, she convinced herself, would have disowned both Risa and Daisuke and ran somewhere far, far away.

_And what am I doing?_

Maybe that was the problem. She wasn't even sure anymore.

But avoiding Daisuke and Risa…one of her closest friends and her twin sister…that was simply not an option. Not to mention impossible.

At any rate, if she were to start acting strangely or differently, Daisuke would worry horribly, and Risa would definitely know something was wrong. That is, if she didn't already.

She needed to keep doing her best. Even if it was tiring as heck.

Sighing, she grabbed the last pile of books from her cart and stepped onto a stool so she could reach the higher shelves more comfortably. Still deep in thought, she was just stretching up with her free hand to make room and place one of the books she was carrying onto the top shelf, when she felt a slight bump from behind her as someone passed.

It was only very slight, and normally it wouldn't have done anything at all. However, the shelves in this section were particularly tall and in order to reach the top shelf, she had to stand on the tips of her toes as well as the stool. It was normally just a bit annoying, but not really any trouble for her at all.

Though normally people didn't bump into her, so it could be said that her day wasn't going as normally as she probably would've liked.

That thought among many, many silent curses floated around her head as she found herself tumbling off the stool and landing on her left ankle awkwardly, while all the books she had previously been carrying fell both on top of, and around her suddenly abnormally unfortunate head.

"Ungh…" she moaned as she attempted to take a step with her left foot and felt a sharp pain that caused her to end up kneeling on the ground on her right knee.

_Twisted. _She groaned, that was really all she needed right now…

Grumbling, she was just about to get up and yell at who ever it was that had been unfortunate enough to bump into her, when she noticed someone holding a hand out to help her up.

Startled she blinked, and looking up, found herself staring into deep midnight blue gray eyes.

**_≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈_**

uhm…cliff-hanger…! O.o not much of a cliff-hanger though…ah well. Sorry things are moving kind of slow…but they'll start to pick up a bit more in the next chapter.

Please review and tell me what you think!

-_shuji_


End file.
